Echoes of Another Realm
by UndertaleAuLukka
Summary: Ever wonder what the conversation between certain characters from Shadows of Valentia would go? Well find out in this story!
1. Faye x Tobin

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I got the idea for this chapter from the whole "Should Faye and Tobin be married" argument. I personally agree with the majority that says they should get married since it makes more sense than them marrying random people. Both of the people they are in love with marry other people, they deserve eachother in my opinion. Beware my grammar by the way.**

C Rank

Faye: *sighs*

Tobin: Hey Faye. What are you up to?

Faye: Oh! Tobin. I, uh, nothing! Nothing at all!

Tobin: ...You're thinking about Alm again, right?

Faye: Yes, but could you blame me? Alm is just so strong and brave, but kind and soft-spoken too. Why wouldn't I think of him?

Tobin: *mumbles*

Faye: I'm sorry, what was that?

Tobin: I don't get why you see all that in him...

Faye: What?

Tobin: I said I saw the enemy up ahead. Now if you excuse me, I have a battle to get back to.

*Tobin leaves*

Faye: Uh? Wait! Tobin! ...What was that about?

.

B Rank

Tobin: *sighs*

Faye: Tobin?

Tobin: GAH! What the- Faye? Geez, you scared me to hell!

Faye: My apologies for that. But why do you sound so sad.

Tobin: Uuuuugh. It's nothing of your concern.

Faye: Please Tobin? I promise I won't laugh or say anything rude.

Tobin: Okay fine. Well, it's just that I noticed how close Gray and Clair are as of late. Can't help but feel jealous, y'know? Not like you have jealousy issues.

Faye: ...Are you kidding? I know EXACTLY it feels to be jealous.

Tobin: Huh?

Faye: I love Alm, but I know his heart and affection belongs to Celica and Celica alone. Remember that I was the only one to realize his feelings for her back when we were kids. Even though it pains me, I've accepted that my feelings would go unrequited.

Tobin: Wow. Compared to my crush on Clair, your dedication to Alm is far stronger than I thought.

Faye: That was the first time I ever told anyone that before. People would just think I was the ditzy, delusional girl with the unhealthy attachment to some guy. ...And I think they're right.

Tobin: Faye don't say that. Sure your crush on Alm is KINDA unhealthy...

Faye: Tobin.

Tobin: BUT, you are also one of the nicest people in Zofia. Remember back then, when we were reckless? You were always there to help us with our injuries. Whenever Kliff burnt himself on accident, you were there. When I shot someone in the rump, you were there. And when Alm and Gray got cuts from practice, you were there. You always put the happiness and wellbeing of others before your own.

Faye: T-Tobin! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you!

Tobin: No problem Faye. Just being a friend.

Faye: Well there's an enemy up ahead so I'll see you later!

*Faye leaves*

Tobin: If only I'd seen it sooner...

.

A Rank

Tobin: H-hello Faye!

Faye: Tobin. What a pleasant surprise.

Tobin: So how are you doing? That last skirmish did do a number on our army.

Faye: I'm fine. What about you? Any injuries? Bruises? Concussions?

Tobin: Nah I'm fine. So Faye...

Faye: Hm?

Tobin: I was just, er, wondering if you wanted to go for stroll later. Y'know, sightseeing, bakeries, stuff like that!

Faye: That sounds like a great idea. But why the special occasion?

Tobin: W-well it's just that we have plenty of free time since there hasn't been any Rigelian attacks lately. I just thought we could hang out.

Faye: As friends?

Tobin: ...Actually. I was hoping we could hang out... as in a date.

Faye: W-whaaaaa?!

Tobin: Remember when I said all those nice things of you? How you put the wellbeing and happiness of others before your own? Well I know it took me this long to realize it, but I guess I fell head over heels for you. You've got to believe me.

Faye: ...

Tobin: It's fine if you don't want to answer...

Faye: Tobin... you know I will always love Alm right? He's brave, generous, and a natural leader. Those are the traits that I love about him.

Tobin: *sighs* I know.

Faye: BUT! You, Tobin, are sarcastic, funny, and you always try your hardest in every battle we've been in. You always looked out for us back at the village. Those are the traits I love about you.

Tobin: What?! For real? Erm, does that mean we're official?

Faye: I guess you can say that. But keep in mind that I'll always have feelings for Alm.

Tobin: Hehe. I don't mind being your replacement Alm as long as you don't mind being my replacement Clair.

.

Altered Endings

Faye

 _Faye returned back to Ram Village and resumed her normal life, but would always rush to the Kingdom's call for help when needed. She eventually became a Cleric for newly combined religion of Duma and Mila. Though she could not get over her feelings for the King, she found happiness in her marriage to Tobin._

 _._

 **I hoped you enjoy the conversation. Next: Atlas and Boey.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Atlas x Boey

**Here is the next chapter being Atlas and Boey. I should probably explain why I chose these two, the beefy stud and the cowardly cinnamon roll. Boey is obviously a coward but covers it up with a tough guy act. He was the only male in the group before Saber came along so he felt threatened about having more 'tough guys' on the team. It would be obvious he would feel most threatened by Atlas (seriously that dude is ripped). That would be enough explaining for now, enjoy!**

.

C Rank

Boey: Hmph. So you're Atlas, eh?

Atlas: Um yes, yes I am. Can I help you?

Boey: Yes, you can. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even come near me.

Atlas: Wait what?

Boey: Still don't get it? I don't like you, but for Lady Celica's sake I will at least tolerate your presence. Good day sir!

Atlas: Wait! I don't-

*Boey leaves*

Atlas: The hell did I do to get his nerves? I'd better go apologize for, er, whatever.

.

B Rank

Atlas: Hey! You!

Boey: Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?

Atlas: Yeah you did, but what did I do to be on your naughty list anyways? I barely even know what your name is!

Boey: It's Boey, now get lost before I char off your skin!

Atlas: Look Boey, what did I do to make you mad?

Boey: *sighs* Fine. I'm... jealous.

Atlas: What?

Boey: I'm jealous of how... well built your body is. I mean, look at you! You could probably take on twenty brigands without getting exhausted.

Atlas: Are you kidding? Well, I guess it's sort of true, but you can zap people without even having to be up close! I have to strike them in their faces while you can just hide in some trees and blast them!

Boey: I take offense to that!

Atlas: ...

Boey: ...Pfft.

Atlas: Hehehe...

Boey: Hahaha!

Atlas: Gahahahaha!

Boey: Hehahahaha! Oh man, we have more in common than I thought. So what do you think? Truce?

Atlas: Truce.

.

A Rank

Boey: Hey Atlas. Can I ask you?

Atlas: What now? I thought everything was fine.

Boey: No no, it's not that. I was just wonder how you got your physique.

Atlas: Um what?

Boey: Let's just say that, hypothetically speaking, there is this girl I like and I want to impress.

Atlas: Oh. Oooooooh. Well I got my body from being a lumberjack back in my village.

Boey: Seriously? You got beefy from chopping wood?

Atlas: Hey! You'd be surprised how effective it is to use a heavy axe to chop tree trunks in the burning sun. What did you do for exercise back on that island?

Boey: I didn't do much exercise. All I really did was sit around and read Tomes to get stronger at magic. BUT, there were occasions where my dad would ask to go fishing with him.

Atlas: Your dad is a fishermen?

Boey: Hey! When you're stuck on an island and surrounded by oceans for miles, being a fishermen is the highest paying job you could get!

Atlas: You know, fishing sounds interesting. Mind giving me lessons?

Boey: Only if you teach me how to cut wood.

.

Altered Endings

None

.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next on the list: Luthier and Alm**

 **See ya!**


	3. Luthier x Alm

**Alright! Time for Luthier and Alm Support! I got the idea for this in one of Luthier's supports with Delthea, where Luthier asked Alm was his friend or not. Enjoy! There are going to be two alternate C Ranks, one before recruiting Delthea and the other being after recruiting Delthea.**

.

C Rank (if taken BEFORE recruiting Delthea)

Luthier: There you are Alm!

Alm: Greetings Luthier. Is there something you need?

Luthier: I simply came to give you my gratitude. I can't thank you enough for letting me come along and rescue my sister.

Alm: It's no problem, Luthier. I promise we will save her yet.

Luthier: Still, I can't thank you enough of this.

.

C Rank (if taken AFTER recruiting Delthea)

Luthier: Alm!

Alm: Hm? What is it, Luthier?

Luthier: On behalf of my sister and I, I came to give you our gratitude. I simply can't stand of what would have happened if we didn't make it in time!

Alm: No worries. I simply couldn't let a little girl be used against people she cared for.

Luthier: You still have our thanks, Alm.

Alm: Haha! And you have mine!

.

B Rank

Luthier: Salutation Alm! You are looking, er, um. W-well your hair looks greener.

Alm: Hello Luthier? Are you feeling alright?

Luthier: Never better! Alm? Can I ask you a question?

Alm: Sure, why not?

Luthier: Are we... friends?

Alm: What? Of course we are.

Luthier: Huh?! Truly?

Alm: Truly.

Luthier: Hahaha! Mila be blessed! I HAVE A FRIEND!

*Luthier leaves*

Alm: ...What in the Mother's name was that?

.

A Rank

Alm: Luthier, may I have a word?

Luthier: Of course my friend! Ask away!

Alm: I was just wondering why you seemed nervous. About if we were friends?

Luthier: Uh! Um. I would tell you, but the reasoning is rather childish.

Alm: Don't worry, I won't laugh. That is what friends are for.

Luthier: Very well. A while back, Delthea and I had a fight and she said that I had no friends because I was absorbed in my magic training. When you said you were my friend, I was ecstatic.

Alm: Oh. Well I'm glad to see you happy about having a friend.

Luthier:Really? You're not going to laugh or anything?

Alm: Of course. That is what friends are for.

.

Altered Endings

Luthier

 _After the war, Luthier was appointed as one of the King's most trusted advisors. He eventually lead the trade contract overseas to other nations like Elibe and Archanaea, while secretly strengthening his magical prowess._

.

 **I think this one might have came out good. I also love how in the official ending, ruffians travel to Valentia just to fight with Luthier. Next up: Faye and Celica.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Faye x Celica

**So here is Faye and Celica. As you should know, you can have Faye and Kliff on Celica's Route if you don't recruit them in Alm's and this conversation will be if Celica recruited Faye. Enjoy!**

.

C Rank (if taken BEFORE Act 2)

Faye: Hey Celica.

Celica: Greetings Faye.

Faye: Celica, I can't thank you enough for letting me along with you.

Celica: It was no problem. I saw how sad you were about being left behind, plus I thought it would be nice to catch up.

Faye: I agree. So what were you up to?

Celica: After we went separate ways, I was sent to the Novis Monastery to hone my skills in magic and the sword.

Faye: My goodness! That sure is a far distance.

Celica: Indeed. While there, I made new friends there. And my teacher Nomah was there, too. I never felt alone.

Faye: Hehe. Nice to know we were so easily replaced.

Celica: Ahaha. You know that's not true.

Faye: Indeed I do, Celica. Indeed I do.

.

C Rank (if taken AFTER Act 1)

Celica: ...

Faye: Celica? Are you okay?

Celica: Oh. Faye. Yes, I am fine.

Faye: C'mon. Tell Auntie Faye what's got you down.

Celica: Pfft. 'Auntie Faye'? Well, I'm sure you are aware of my fight with Alm back at Zofia Castle, right?

Faye: Oh yeah! I didn't pay much attention since I was catching up with the guys, but even I heard the yelling all the way from the Throne room.

Celica: Indeed. I firmly believed we should have resolved things peacefully unless left with no other choice. But no! He insisted that violence was the only way to resolve things! 'How do you compassionately stab someone'? Can you believe him?!

Faye: Yikes! Sounds serious.

Celica: I know. But the more I think about argument, the more my heart aches to apologize.

Faye: I see. Well in my opinion, you two should give eachother space. Time to cool off. Remember Celica, you are the leader of this group. You do your thing, and Alm will do his.

Celica: Thank you Faye. For listening and for your words of wisdom.

.

B Rank

Celica: Faye.

Faye: What is it Celica?

Celica: Huh?

Faye: Oh my apologies. Would you prefer 'Anthiese' or 'Milady'?

Celica: Faye... where is this coming from?

Faye: Where? I'll tell you where! You lied!

Celica: ...!

Faye: Did it ever occur to you how much we wondered why you had to leave Ram? Why you had to leave us? Why you left ALM? You hid this from us. Didn't you trust us enough back then? Or is it because we were considered too much of peasants for you to tell us?!

Celica: Faye...!

Faye: And y'know what? It's not fair! It's not fair how you replaced us, not fair how you kept this from us, and it's not fair how Alm loves you!

Celica: What? Alm... loves me?

Faye: Of course he does. Did you know how painful it was to watch the one you love, love someone else? Everything he did was for you. He trained hard for you, he's leading the Deliverance into Rigel for you, and he's going to slay Emperor Rudolf for YOU!

Celica: Faye...

Faye: *sniff* Just leave me alone.

*Faye leaves*

Celica: ...

.

A Rank

Celica: Faye!

Faye: ...! Celica I-

Celica: Faye I'm sorry.

Faye: Huh?

Celica: You were right. I should have told you the truth when we were kids. You guys were like a family to me and I was being selfish for not speaking the truth.

Faye: Celica-

Celica: I shouldn't have forced you all to suffer and worry for me. Please forgive me.

Faye: ...

Celica: You are like a sister to me, Faye. Ever since Desaix killed my half-siblings and Conrad, I have always felt a better connection with you than the boys. I'll, I'll even give up on Alm if it means you will forgive me!

Faye: Celica it's fine. I forgive you.

Celica: What?

Faye: When you first arrived at the village when we were kids, I was ecstatic to have another girl in the group. Don't get me wrong, I love them but those boys can be too much sometimes. When I saw how much Alm loves you, I was sad but I knew you two were destined for one another. I couldn't break the bond you two have. I guess I'm just as much to blame for being selfish too. Ahehehe!

Celica: Ahahaha! Thank you for forgiving me, Faye.

Faye: No problem, Sis. Besides there are plenty of fish in the sea, Alm just happened to have already been caught.

.

 **And so another chapter is done. I hate when people seem to stereotype Faye as a Yandere or delusional when she is clearly capable of caring for others outside of just Alm. When you visit Ram Village and Faye isn't in Alm's group, she is shown to be** ** _genuinely_** **happy to see Celica again. Word of advice, don't stereotype. Next up is: Silque and Tatiana.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Silque x Tatiana

**Time for another chapter. I am on a roll today! Is Mila pulling things for me, or what?**

 **Mae: *Holding up a copyright sign***

 **Shut up Mae! Now it's time for Silque and Tatiana.**

.

C Rank

Silque: Greetings Tatiana.

Tatiana: Oh! You must Silque. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do you need anything?

Silque: I heard from some of the soldiers in camp that you are a Rigelian saint. I simply wish to know what life is like in Rigel before this whole war.

Tatiana: I see. Back then, Rigel was a very barren and desolate place. The Kingdom starved as King Lima did not wish to share any of Zofia's plentiful harvest and suffered from poverty when he did not share his riches.

Silque: My word. That sounds horrendous. I offer my most humble apologies for what our King has done to make you suffer.

Tatiana: Thank you Silque, but you don't have to apologize for a lousy King who cared not of others.

.

B Rank

Tatiana: Hello Silque.

Silque: Tatiana! Do you wish to continue where our conversation left off?

Tatiana: I would. It's seems fair that you tell me about life in Zofia since I told you about Rigelian life.

Silque: Very well. In Zofia, the people live without worry. Everything is given to them, but that resulted in them growing too lazy to do anything. Not to mention that King Lima's selfishness caused many commoners to either side with Rigel or start riots.

Tatiana: My. Here I thought our kingdoms wouldn't be anymore similar, but I suppose I was wrong.

Silque: Indeed. Though our gods care fir us, their involvement has corrupted Valentia in more than one way.

.

A Rank

Silque: Tatiana.

Tatiana: Oh! Hello Silque. What would you like to talk about?

Silque: I was wondering about what your family is like. I, myself, have a mother and little sister.

Tatiana: Ah. The thing is, I don't have a family anymore...

Silque: Oh. Forgive me. It was rude and careless for me to have ask.

Tatiana: No it's fine. My parents and brother, Hades, were killed in a raid by pirates. A family friend saved me and sent me to a priory. But I'm fine. If the raid never happened, I would have never met Zeke or be here with everyone.

Silque: Agreed. Everyone here is like a huge family that I am glad to be a part of. I know what it is like to be separated from loved ones. Though my family is alive, my sister and I were put in different priories and my mother was one of Mila's most trusted vassals, so she was unable to raise us.

Tatiana: It appears we have more in common than we thought. Haha.

Silque: Hehe. It appears we do.

.

Altered Endings

None

.

 **Another chapter done. Next chapter is going to be a surprise.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Playable Irma?

**Here is the next chapter and it's a little different than usual. Rather than a support conversation, I'm going to analyze an NPC character from Echoes and see how they would do as playable characters. Irma in the original Gaiden was an unnamed generic Cleric who had connections with Celica's mother, Liprica. In Echoes, she was given a name and a minor role of informing the worshippers of Mila's Temple of Celica's return. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin the conversion to a playable character.**

.

.

How to recruit: Open the door to her cell after defeating Greith

.

Recruit Conversation

Irma: Lady Anthiese? I wish to ask of a request. I know that you are heading to Mila's Temple on a dire mission, so I wish to ask that I accompany you. Is that considered fine with you?

[If yes]: Then we shall be on our way! I promise that I shall keep you safe from harm, Anthiese. I swear it on your mother's name.

[If no]: Very well. I wish you the best of luck on your mission, Anthiese. May Mila's divine protection be with you. I shall go ahead and tell everyone.

 _Note: If you choose no, you will lose all chances to recruit Irma as she can only be recruited at Greith's Fortress_

.

Stats at Recruitment

Irma LV. 8 Class: Cleric

HP: 24

Atk: 12

Skll: 8

Spd: 8

Lck: 11

Def: 6

Res: 15

Items equipped: Prayer Ring

Spell List:

Nosferatu (LV. 1)

Recover (LV. 1)

Physic (LV. 4)

Warp (LV. 8)

Seraphim (Saint, LV. 1)

Rescue (Saint, LV. 3)

Silence (Saint, LV. 5)

Restore (Exemplar, LV. 1)

Ward (Exemplar, LV. 1)

.

Stat Growth

Hp: 45% Atk: 45% Skll: 20% Spd: 50% Lck: 60% Def: 50% Res: 1%

.

Support Conversations

Celica

Genny

Sonya

.

Passive Supports

Nomah

Mycen

Silque

.

Ending

 _At the war's end, Irma continued her life as one of the Queen's closest vassals. Several years later, she retired and opened up a bakery. Though she is the least recognized hero from the war, she was still held in high regards by her former comrades._

.

Quotes

-When selected

'May the Mother watch over us.'

'I shall take it from here.' (Near or below half health)

'Mother Mila... Lady Liprica... I swear on my very life that I shall free Duma and keep Anthiese safe! Please watch over me as I do!' (During final battle against Duma)

-Critical hits

'May you find peace after life!'

'Mila's judgement shall rain upon you!'

'Now!'

-When healed

'You have my gratitude.'

'Thank you.'

.

.

.

 **So what do you guys think of my playable Irma? When I think of Irma, I see her as a guardian figure to Celica, hence her high Spd and Def growths. She also has a lot of helpful spells which I find fitting since she appears later in Celica's Route. Depending on if you recruit Faye in this route or not, Irma's only competition is Genny who, while having a rather impressive Atk growth, will not have access to useful spells like Warp, Silence, etc. Next on the list will be: Kliff and Zeke! (Weird pair, I know.)**

 **See ya!**


	7. Kliff x Zeke

**Here is the next chapter with Kliff and Zeke. According to the Fire Emblem wiki, Kliff hates smalltalk and enjoys reading and history. I had to experiment with this one. On to the support!**

.

.

C Rank

Zeke: Excuse me, but are you by chance Kliff?

Kliff: Yes? And who is asking?

Zeke: I am Ezekiel, a new addition to the Deliverance.

Kliff: Oh yeah, I thought you looked familiar. Alm's told us that we would get a new ally.

Zeke: Indeed.

Kliff: With that out of the way, what do want?

Zeke: Huh?

Kliff: Forgive me if I sound rude, but I hate smalltalk. So just tell me what you want.

Zeke: W-well I just thought I should socialize with some of the Deliverance members since I am a member of the Rigelian Army and I do not wish for anyone to be wary or hateful towards me.

Kliff: Makes sense, I suppose. Word of advice, just don't start smalltalk with me on the battlefield and we're cool.

Zeke: Very well then...

.

B Rank

Kliff: Hmmm...

Zeke: Reading in the middle of a battle, Kliff?

Kliff: *sighs* What did I say about-

Zeke: No smalltalk in the battlefield, I am aware.

Kliff: For the love of the Mother, first Tobin now you.

Zeke: *chuckles* In seriousness, what kind of book has you so intrigued that you couldn't have waited for afterwards.

Kliff: The book I'm reading is 'The Encyclopedia of Archanaean History'. Quite intriguing to be frank.

Zeke: ...

Kliff: Is something the matter Zeke?

Zeke: Ugh... m-my head aches...

*THUMP!*

Kliff: Woah! Are you okay? Zeke! Wake up!

.

A Rank

Zeke: Uh...?

Kliff: Oh thank the Mother you're alright! Tatiana would have probably killed me if her husband was dead.

Zeke: I... I remember...

Kliff: Zeke?

Zeke: My name is not Ezekiel. It is Camus. I am a noble knight of Archanaea, wielder of the Regalia, Gradivus.

Kliff: ! Interesting. I heard rumors that you had amnesia, but I guess that proves it. What made you remember?

Zeke: To be honest, the brutality of this war began to resurface my memory, but I suppose your book was the last piece to the puzzle to unlock my memories. I thank you for that.

Kliff: I didn't even do anything. You just simply remembered on your own, Ze-Camus.

.

Altered Endings

None

.

 **So what do you think. Yay? Nay? I find it sad how Kliff and Zeke don't have more supports with others. Next on the list: Est and Delthea.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Est x Delthea

**Voila! A new chapter. This time it is the two adorable cinnamon roll little sisters! It makes sense since they get treated like kids by their older siblings. On with the chapter!**

.

.

C Rank

Delthea: Stupid Lu! Who does he think he is?

*BUMP!*

Delthea: Oof! Owwwww, my head!

Est: Forget your head! Thanks to you, my back is all bruised!

Delthea: Well excuse you! In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a bad mood! I won't hesitate to blast you to bits!

Est: Feelings mutual. Don't expect me to give you a chance to escape when I slice your cute little head off your shoulders.

Delthea: Look. I don't like you, you don't like me. Let's just never talk to eachother. Clear?

Est: Crystal.

.

B Rank

Delthea: *sighs* I can believe this is happening to me. Lu told me I had to do my fair share of chores in this army, but checking up on the horses and pegasi? Unbelievable! Might as well get this over with. Huh? Someone's already here?

Est: You!

Delthea: You! I thought I told you to not talk to me!

Est: My sisters wanted me to check on the pegasi. Unbelievable, I know. What about you?

Delthea: Lu told me to check on the horses. Can you believe him? He's always lecturing me on and on about how I need to take my powers seriously and take responsibility.

Est: Trust me. I know how you feel. My sisters are always on my case. Palla is always telling me to take my training seriously and Catria keeps telling me to grow up.

Delthea: Huh, I guess we got more in common that I thought! Y'know what? Disregard what I said last time and let's be friends!

Est: Definitely. I'm Est by the way.

Delthea: Delthea. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.

.

A Rank

Catria: Well? Did the plan work?

Palla: Beautifully. The two are friends now, surprisingly.

Luthier: Agreed. Considered how rebellious Delthea is and how mischievous that Est is, it's basically a match made by the Mother.

Palla: Although I have a feeling we are going to feel their wrath if they ever found out we set them up.

Luthier: Indeed. Let us keep this between ourselves.

Catria: But what if they found out?

Palla: Catria, WE are the older siblings. I'm sure they won't find out if we don't slip.

*Palla, Luthier, and Catria leave*

Delthea: Did you hear that?!

Est: Ugh! Set up by our own siblings.

Delthea: Prank?

Est: Prank.

.

Altered Endings

None

.

.

 **Those three better watch out. XD In all seriousness, I hope you liked this chapter because up next is: Silque and Jesse.**

 **See ya!**


	9. Silque x Jesse

**Time for a new chapter and it is one of my OTPS from the game: Silque and Jesse!**

 **In response to a Guest, I know that Silque's mother was Rigelian and left her at a priory but I made it in my story so that Irma is Genny's mother and also adopted Silque. Now enjoy!**

.

.

.

C Rank

Jesse: My, if it isn't the lovely Silque gracing me with her presence.

Silque: Jesse. It surely has been a while hasn't it?

Jesse: Yep and I must say that you have grown lovelier than the last time we met.

Silque: Is... that so? Well, it was nice to catch up with you, but I should really be focusing on the battle.

Jesse: Wait! Silque-

*Silque leaves*

Jesse: ...I'll tell her later.

.

B Rank

Jesse: Silque? May I please have a moment of your time?

Silque: Yes Jesse? Do you need healing?

Jesse: Tch. I'm not some kind of ninja, y'know. Anyways I wanted to give this to you.

Silque: ..! Are these... Moonlaces? But how? They are an endangered species of flower!

Jesse: I know. I was just thinking about what kind of gift I should get you, and I just happen to have stumbled on to these little guys.

Silque: I... I don't know what to say. Except thank you. These flowers remind me so much of my mother.

Jesse: Really? Why?

Silque: I never got to know her myself, but my adopted mother Irma told me I was so much like her. Calm, compassionate, and patient. I will never forget this great gift you have given me.

Jesse: Eh. No problem.

.

A Rank

Silque: Jesse.

Jesse: Do you need something, Silque?

Silque: I was just wondering about something that you said is all. You said you were looking for something as a gift to me. Why is that?

Jesse: Uh... heh heh... Well you see. The reason I got those flowers... was to apologize.

Silque: Huh?

Jesse: Look. I know you are uncomfortable with my flirting. Even when you tell me it's nothing, I can see clear as day in your body language that you find my flirting irksome. I just wanted to say sorry for making you uncomfortable.

Silque: Jesse, I truly do not find your flirting irksome. True that it can often distract you from your responsibilities but that is who you are. And I personally find it... charming, in a way.

Jesse: S-seriously? Wow Silque. I didn't know you had the hots for me!

Silque: What?! I... that's not... ugh! I must attend to my chores!

Jesse: You're not denying it though~!

.

Altered Endings

Silque

 _The war left Valentia with many wounded, and Silque traveled to the former Rigel to heal all she could. Her exact path was difficult to trace, but many have said that King Jesse's wife bares an alarmingly similar appearance to the Cleric._

.

Jesse

 _Upon founding a mercenary kingdom in Greith's old territory, Jesse became "the Steel Amidst the Sand" and would work with Alm to secure peace in times of strife. Though his habit of flirting never ceased, he was said to have been very dedicated to his wife, whom he playfully called his "blue-haired Desert Goddess"._

.

.

.

 **And you are! Another decent chapter. I put in some references in here so fill free to try and figure out what references are! Next up: Gray and Deen. (What is up with these weird pairs?)**

 **See ya!**


	10. Gray x Deen

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! It's been a while because I am lazy as fudge! The reasoning behind this conversation is that Gray is usually a laid-back joking character and Deen is a a serious and focused on getting stronger, and I love oxymoron relationships. Now enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

C Rank

Gray: Hey you there. Deen right?

Deen: Yes? What is it that you want?

Gray: Well I heard from around camp that you're a strong swordsman so I thought we could spar later.

Deen: No can do.

Gray: Huh? Why? I'm not a weakling for your information!

Deen: It's not that. I do not wish to spar because I lack restraint and might end up killing you by accident. I insist that you stop trying to convince me otherwise.

*Deen leaves*

Gray: What is up with that guy?

.

B Rank

Deen: ...15! ...16! ...17!

Gray: Huh, there he is. Exactly where Sonya said he would be.

Deen: ...23! ...24! ...25! Heh. I think that's enough for today. Can't have my favorite sword-practice tree get destroyed now.

Gray: Hey hey! Deen!

Deen: What is it now? Didn't I tell you that I shall not be your sparring partner?

Gray: Look dude, just give me a shot. I might surprise you with how skilled I am. You know what they say: "never judge a book by it's cover".

Deen: Hmph. Very well. I yield to your persistence. Just don't blame me when I clearly warned you.

Gray: And don't blame me when I prove you wrong!

.

A Rank

Deen: Hah!

*CLANG!*

Gray: Huh!

*CLANK!*

Deen: Impressive. I guess you have proven wrong. You are far more skilled than I initially thought.

Gray: Told you sparring me won't be a waste of your time.

Deen: I am curious. How are you so talented with the sword? What are your motives?

Gray: I just think of those who are close to me. I devoted myself to training and getting stronger to keep them safe.

Deen: Hmph! A noble yet cliché reason to get stronger. I solely get stronger just to get stronger.

Gray: True. I will admit that my reason is kinda cliché, but it's my reason to get stronger so I don't mind. Everyone has a different reason to get stronger and I respect that.

Deen: Same here.

.

Altered Endings

None

.

.

.

 **Finally finished! I will keep this story going, but considering that I'm a lazyass it might take a while. Next chapter is actually a Q &A chapter so fill free to ask me questions! I am going to divide them into several categories:**

 **1\. Pokemon**

 **2\. Anime**

 **3\. Personal Life**

 **4\. Video Games**

 **Also you can only ask 4 questions per person because I can't answer ALL of them. Until next time, Stay Determined!**


End file.
